This invention relates to coupon vehicles for providing a discounted price or some other related value upon purchase of a particular product line being promoted.
It has become increasingly common in the United States for coupons, such as "cents-off" coupons, to be distributed by direct mail advertising, in local newspapers, in magazines, and in point-of-sale displays and the like for the purpose of promoting the sale of a particular product or product line. The coupons may authorize a reduced price on the purchase of a particular product or combination of products, may offer one unit free with the purchase of one or more units, or may provide for a return of a portion of the purchase price by mail after certain requirements are met. In this time of steadily rising inflation, the public has become quite conscious of such coupons, and improvements in such methods for promoting products have been actively sought.